dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shrek and Donkey vs. Spongebob and Patrick
Shrek and Donkey vs. Spongebob and Patrick is an episode from DBX, featuring Shrek and Donkey from Shrek and Spongebob and Patrick from Spongebob Squarepants. Description Dreamworks vs. Nickelodeon!, Who of these duos that are best friends, with a hero that have a lot of memes and a animal sidekick that is silly will win? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! Pre-Fight Spongeob and Patrick was in a city and Patrick said. Patrick: Hey Spongebob, why you are the protagonist, altough I'm the star? Spongebob laughs from the question, annoying Shrek. Shrek: Hey sponge, you can stop your annoying laugh! Spongebob still laughing from the question. Shrek: You asked for it! Shrek hit Spongebob in the face. Spongebob: OK ogre, let's fight! Shrek: Yea! Patrick walks in another side and he accidentally hits Donkey. Patrick: Sorry. Donkey head-butted Patrick. Patrick: Well, let's fight! Both duos prepare to fight. HERE WE GOOOO! Fight Shrek first run and hits Spongebob knocking him down. Donkey head-butted Patrick in aside. Spongebob Karate Chopped Shrek and kicks him in aside and throws bubbles at Shrek that he dodges and runs hitting Spongebob in the ground. Patrick pushed Donkey with his butt in aside and Donkey swift kick into Patrick's stomach, knocking him down. Spongebob use his Spatula but Shrek takes out a swork and both collide weapons, until Shrek disarms Spongebob and cuts him in the half, but Spongebob regenerates and kick Shrek in aside. Patrick picked Donkey up and slammed him in the ground and butt smash Donkey but Donkey gets up and swift kicked Patrick in the face and kick again Patrick in a tree. Spongebob then grab Shrek with a Jellyfish and throws Shrek in the ground and transforms in Quickster and throws a lot of punches and kicks at Shrek, who gets angry and hits Spongebob in the ground. Then Donkey kick Patrick in the face, who push Donkey in the ground and smash Donkey with his butt several times until transform into Super Awesomeness and throws Ice Cream at Donkey who dodge the Ice Cream and try to kick Donkey who dodges and hits Donkey in his face and spinned around cutting thru Donkey, cutting him in the half and creating a puddle of blood. Shrek gets angry and hits Spongebob in the face, knocking him down and runs at Patrick with his sword and decapitates Patrick, creating a puddle of blood. Angry, Spongebob use his Magic Pencil creating monsters at Shrek, who cute all the monsters with his sword and Spongebob try to erase Shrek, who grab the pencil and cut the Magic Pencil in the half and hit Spongebob in aside. Spongebob transform into Invincibubble, shooting bubbles at Shrek who dodges and runs at Spongebob hitting him in a wall. Then Spongebob takes out his Magic Book, but Shrek eat a Chili Pepper and burn the Magic Book in ashes. Spongebob kicks Shrek in aside and transforms into Goofy Goober Rock and flies, shooting a laser at Shrek, who use the Invulnerability Potion and wasn't affected and jumps hitting Songebob in a tree. Shrek runs at Spongebob, eating a Chili Pepper and burn Spongebob in ashes. K.O Shrek sad walks freely, without his friend. Results Winner: Shrek